


A New Start

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Tim gets a cat, supportive moxxi and vault hunters, timothy atlas au, timothys got that Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Timothy Lawrence is about to go to Promethea, after being freed from the casino, and is (rightfully) nervous. So, a couple of vault hunters give him a gift to calm his nerves.
Kudos: 5





	A New Start

Needless to say, Timothy was terrified to go to Promethea. He was sitting at Moxxxi's bar on Sanctuary III, shaking like a cold kitten in the rain, endlessly rambling about how badly this was going to go for him. 

"I mean, come on, I look like the biggest fuck-face in all six galaxies! And I'm going to be working for a guy who specifically got screwed over by that guy! In a company that also got screwed over! This is hell, this is awful, this is worse than hell, it's like, it's like-"

"Tim." Moxxi's smooth voice stopped him in his tracks. "It's going to be fine. I may not know this Rhys guy all too well, but if the Crimson Raiders are trusting him with you, then he's probably trustworthy."

Timothy sighed. "I know, I know. It's just, it's so nerve wracking. My life has been ruined by this shit, and now I'm, yet again, being thrown into something I know nothing about."

"You'll be fine, boyo." Zane cut in, sitting down next to the doppelganger. Moxxi immediately handed the ex-assassin a beer, and he wasted no time with it. "Listen, I saved yer ass back there in that casino, and you saved mine. And I did the same fer that Rhys fellow. You'll be fine."

Timothy let out a small whine. Moxxi patted his arm comfortingly. "It's okay to be nervous, sugar, that's normal. Fear is what keeps us alive in this world."

Her focus then turned to Zane. "Now, you don't frequent this seat, what's the occasion?"

Zane smiled proudly. "I was sent to give Tim some information on his new home." He jokingly prodded Timothy's arm with his elbow. "Not like we were just gonna drop ya on the planet and leave."

"Well then, I'm sure you have a lot to share. I'll give you some time." With that, Moxxi sauntered off.

"Alrighty, so, yer gonna have a pretty damn nice apartment that's near where ya work. Rhys said he knew yer pain or some shite like that and is giving you nice stuff. Fully furnished place, third floor, about a mile away from both the Atlas HQ and some fancy coffee shop. Yer job starts in a week, Rhys said he'll meet ya at the coffee shop before work. All the details to that will be in yer apartment. Also, as a bit of a parting-slash-welcome gift, from me an' the others, we got ya something."

Timothy perked up a bit. "A-a gift?"

"Yes." Came a deep voice from behind Tim. He jumped and spun the chair around, nearly falling off. Fl4k was standing there, a box in their hands. Their green eye stared at him, emotionless.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" Tim squeaked.

"I came in with Zane."

"Give him the gift!" Zane cheered, more excited than a child on Mercenary's Day. 

Fl4k extended their arms, Timothy slowly took the box. Whatever was in it felt like it was moving some, which was usually bad on Pandora. But Zane and Fl4k wouldn't do that to him, right? Timothy's hands shook as he opened the box, but all his fear disappeared when he saw what was inside.

A small, fluffy, white kitten looked up at him with big, blue eyes. It mewed quietly and blinked. Timothy let out a squeak and scooped the kitten from the box to hug it.

"Oh my god, she's so precious, I love her, I love you guys!" Timothy cried, burying his face in the kitten's fur. Zane smiled and Fl4k let out a low chuckle.

"I knew ya'd like her, boyo. Now come on, we're almost to Promethea and we need ya sober."

"I am sober." Timothy mumbled, barely paying attention as he trailed behind the two hunters. 

Moxxi watched him leave and let out a small laugh. She knew he had a new, good life ahead of him.


End file.
